Code X
by Myko
Summary: The Code Lyoko gang is sent into the future! Now what are they going to do with the group in the year 21XX.
1. Chapter 1

Code X

Chapter One – Teleported

In present day France, a blonde haired child sitting in front of a giant computer, the screen being reflected in his big, round glasses, with a headset on saying, "Ulrich watch out, you've only got thirty life points left. You too Odd, you've only got forty life points left."

He was speaking to his friends who were in a virtual world called Lyoko. His friends go into the virtual world in order to stop an evil computer program called Xana from taking over the world.

"We get it Einstein, we're losing, "replied one purple character. He looked like a purple cat, tail and all. He even had a splash of purple in the front of his spiky blonde hair.

"Yea, we're doing the best we can Jeremy," agreed the other person. This male and black hair kept out of his eyes with a yellow headband. He wore black and yellow type of Japanese clothing. He carried a sword as his weapon.

As he replied, two fans went by his head and destroyed a block like creature. He turned to look back at whom through them. There he saw two girls. One girl wore a very bright kimono with splashes of red and yellow thrown in. Her shoulder length hair was kept up with a pin. The other girl had pointy ears and pink hair. Her pink dress also allowed her to create wings on her back.

The black haired girl spoke, "Ulrich, you know Jeremy's right. You've gotta be more careful."

Ulrich replied with a laugh saying," This coming from the girl who gets in more danger than Odd and I do?"

The purple character looked back and said," I love hearing my name as much as the next guy, but would you two mind helping me get Princess over there to the tower?"

The two of them laughed and walked the pink haired girl towards a long slender tower glowing red. As she took her steps towards it, a bright white light covered them all. Jeremy, the blonde child looking at the computer screen shouted," Guys!? Where'd you go? I can't see any of you!" He paused and waited for an answer, but received nothing in reply. He slid his body in his chair and covered his eyes with his hand.

Meanwhile, in the year 21XX, a blue robot with green eyes and a red diamond on his forehead jumped out of a building's window. A red robot with long flowing blonde hair, a blue diamond on his forehead, green orbs on his chest, and Zs on his shoulders followed him. Yet another robot followed him as a black robot with spiky orange hair, an x shaped scar on his face, red stripes going down his shoulders and shins, and a blue orb at the center of his chest and on his forehead, leaped out behind them.

The black robot spoke, "Hey X! When are we going to find this anomaly Alia was talking about?"

The blue robot, X, responded by saying, "You'll know when we get there Axl."

Axl sighed and continued running. He picked up speed and started running next to the red robot. The robot looked at Axl and waited for a response as to why he was so close to him.

"Why you lookin' at me like Zero?" Axl said.

Zero just jumped into the air and went past X, stopping him in tracks. Zero kept his left arm out in front of X and put his right hand over the intercom located on the right side of his red, pointed helmet.

"Go Alia," Zero stated. When he spoke, X and Axl did the same as Zero and listened to what Alia had to say.

"Zero, the three of you should be at the area in which the anomaly has occurred. Please, be careful."

Just at that moment, a white ball surrounded by little jolts of lighting appeared, rising in size as it dropped off the four characters from before, then disappeared.

Odd looked at the robots in front of him and shouted, "Jeremy! We've been teleported in front of some robots! What do we do!?" He waited for a response but nothing happened. The robots looked at him oddly.

"Umm…who are you talking to?" Axl asked.

The four of them gasped. The black haired female spoke, "Th-They just talked!"

Zero responded, "Of course we can talk. Just what kind of reploids are you guys anyway? Or, are you some humans with a strange sense of fashion? Either way, you need to leave, this area is highly dangerous."

Alia chimed in on the intercom," Guys can you hear me? It seems the four people in front of you are the anomaly."

X looked at the people in front of them. "What are your names?" he asked.

"I'm Ulrich. That's Odd," Ulrich said, pointing to the purple character.

"Hello. Odd's the name, feel free to applaud me," Odd said at the mention of his own name.

"The black haired girl's name is Yumi. And the girl next to her is Aelita."

Both girls smiled at them a little nervously. Aelita then spoke, "Sorry to bother you nice people, but what sector of Lyoko are we in?"

The three reploids looked at each other oddly. Zero responded, "What's Lyoko? We're on Earth."

The four of them gasped and looked at themselves. They were still in their Lyoko forms, so how were they on Earth without the use of the program to send them to Earth?

Axl spoke again, "So what year were you reploids built anyway? I wouldn't say you're human, what with that purple cat there."

Odd glared at Axl and looked away from the robots in front of him.

Yumi spoke up, "Um…we're actually humans. See we're from the year 2006."

And at that, the reploids were finally the shocked ones.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Megaman X or anything associated with the two.

Code X

Chapter Two - Tension

The three robots had taken the teenagers into thier base, Hunter Base. This base was a huge steel building filled with similiar repliods who appeared to be lower ranked officers. The steel support beams, pipes, and technological advances in the hardware in the computer circutry was amazing to the teenagers, other than Aelita.

She however, felt ecstatic to be surrounded by so much technology. She felt at home. It was like when she was stuck in Lyoko. She'd always been surround by amazing technology. Now that the pink haired girl was yet again, joy overran her soul.

The three reploids from before made sure the teenagers were taken to a secluded room. The room was a barren, silver room with a single table, big enough to fit eight, and a big window up at the top with silouhettes looking down into the room, looking back and forth at each other, as if in deep conversation with one another.

The teenagers sat next to each other on the left side of the table, Aelita on the right, Ulrich on the left, Odd next to Ulrich, and Yumi next to Aelita. X sat in front of Aelita, Zero stood against the wall, and Axl sat in front Ulrich, leaning back on his chair. X's green eyes looked on the four of them, but they weren't judgemental, instead they were soft and caring.

As he opened his mouth to speak, the words seemed to float out of his mouth with the

kindness in his heart. "So, which of you is presumed the leader?" These words stumped the

assembly of teens. They had never really thought about who was or wasn't leader.

Aelita spoke up and said, "I guess I would be." They looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Axl made a slight chuckle after the words had escaped her lips.

X swiped a look at Axl then back ti Aelita. He blinked for a moment and thought, choosing his words carefuylly as he prepared a question for the pink haired female. When he opened his mouth, he asked,"If you're not reploids, then what are you?"

Odd chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "We're humans, Genius."

Zero smirked at Odd's comment and bounced himself off the wall. Ulrich interjected by saying, "Odd!" Then hurredly looked over to the reploids. They seemed unoffended so Ulrich calmed down. He looked over to Odd and whispered, "Hey, will you stop insulting the super strong looking robots?"

Zero got off of the wall and sat down next to X. He kept his eyes closed and leaned back in the chair. Speaking to X, he said, "Well, whatever they are, they look like they could do some damage. I say we test thier strength."

Yumi looked at the red robot and asked, "Test our stregth? How?"

Axl smirked and answered the question for him, "By having a sparring match in the training room. So, what do you think?"

Odd jumped out of his chair and shouted, "Yahoo! Finally some action!"

Axl got out of his chair, put his arm around Odd, and walked out of the room saying, "We're gonna have a lot of fun Kid."  
X sighed and shook his head. "Is that all you two ever think about?"

Zero stood up and held his hand out to X. "Don't worry," he said, "I also think about how much you're worrying's gonna kill ya some day."

X smiled, took his hand, and stood up. He looked towards Aelita and Yumi and asked, "Do either of you wish to join them?"

Yumi and Aelita shook thier heads, but calmly as now they see that the reploids in fornt of them are in fact, good people. Ulrich, however, didn't want to sit back. He pulled out one of his two swords and said, "I'll spar with you."

Zero looked at him for a moment. He then unsheathed his saber and said, "Good, I could use another swordsman to train against."

The girls sighed and X laughed. "Zero, I get you don't see many swordsman, but does that mean you go around fighting anyone who picks up a sword?"

Zero ignored the comment and showed Ulrich to the training room. Zero was heard saying something about waiting until Odd and Axl were finished. Aelita asked, "Are they always like this?"

X just shrugged. "If you call being a little overzealous about battle, then yea."

Yumi laughed. "Maybe it's thier way of making up for thier problems," she joked. The three of them laughed and followed Zero and Ulrich out the door. Yumi and Aelita seem to be friends with X, but what of Ulrich and Odd with Zero and Axl?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Megaman or anything associated with the two.**

**Code X**

**Chapter Three - Training Battle**

**Odd and the others were walking towards the training facility when a blonde, red reploid female appeared in front of them. She had green eyes and her armor seemed like it wasn't suit for combat.**

"**Hello Zero. Who are these four? I haven't seen them before," she stated. Her voice was soft and easy to listen to.**

**Zero responded, "Alia, just the girl I was looking for. Listen, Axl here wants to spar with…um…Odd was it? They'd like to use the training room."**

**Alia sighed and shook her head. "And to think, for a moment there I actually thought we could all sit down and have a pleasant conversation together. Fine, follow me." She turned around and started walking.**

"**Hey, she's pretty cute," Odd whispered to Ulrich. He did as he was told and followed her.**

**Ulrich made a smirk. "Hey Odd! You're tail's wagging!" Odd stopped in his tracks and blushed a dark red. Alia looked over at him. She giggled and kept walking.**

**Odd turned back to Ulrich and shouted, "Gee thanks a lot pal!"**

*************

**Axl and Odd were now in the training room. Currently, it looked very similar to the room they were in before. Bland and metallic. However, this was a wide, circular room with a glass window going all around it at the top.**

"**Alia, room 532-918 please. Type B," Axl said. Alia was looking down at them from the windowed area. She started typing on the computer located in front of her. "Room initiated."**

**When she said these words, the room changed. Destroyed buildings appeared, dead reploids were thrown about, the ground had huge cracks in it. Odd started screaming, "Whoa whoa whoa! What's going on here!?"**

**Axl just chuckled. A computer's voice spoke saying, "Begin simulated combat area in 3, 2, 1," Then a buzzer went off and Axl starting shooting his bullets at Odd. Odd shouted and rolled behind a few pieces of fallen building. He then stood back up and shouted "Laser Arrow!" and small, golden arrows infused with power shot out towards Axl. Axl leaped into the air and kept firing at him. His hover jets, placed at his ankles, spat out fire to keep him in the air. Odd began running in the opposite direction of his opponent and jumped over many pieces of rubble and the many cracks in the ground. Axl's jets soon gave way and he was on the ground again. He used his jets yet again to propel himself forwards, chasing his opponent.**

"**That's Axl for ya, always shooting like crazy. Alia, could you find Layer? I'd like to spar with Ulrich in the other training room."**

**Alia answered, without looking away from the match, "Actually, I think she's already in that area. If not, use the computer there to contact her."**

**Zero nodded and motioned for Ulrich to follow him. He did so, and they left for the other room.**

**Meanwhile, in the match, Odd and ran into a building that was barely standing. The steel beams were hanging out, the ceiling was ripped off so that you could see the red-ish afternoon sky, and the windows were shattered. He stood behind a wall, breathing heavily, trying to anticipate his enemy's next move. **_**I've gotta catch him off guard! **_**he thought. **_**But how? He's too quick. Just then, bullets passed right by his head. He screamed and looked in front of him. Axl was standing on a floor above him, his gun pointed at him. He aimed his other gun at him and started firing. Odd ran as fast as he could, shooting laser arrows at him, but to no avail.**_

"_**Come on, can't you do more than just run?" Axl mocked. Odd his behind a beam and looked to Axl's left. He noticed it was the only beam holding up that part of the ceiling. He rolled away from the cover of the beam and shot a laser arrow that impacted the beam.**_

"_**Ha! You missed me!" Axl laughed. Odd smirked and shook a finger at him saying, "I don't think so hot shot." Axl turned to his right to see the beam falling on him, along with the rest of the ceiling it was holding up. The area disappeared and they were back at the bleak room. However, Axl was lying down on the ground. The computer said that combatant B, Odd, had won the match.**_

_**Axl got up and laughed. "You did good Odd. Nice aim, what with taking that beam out and all."**_

"_**Ah, no sweat. You had me on the ropes for a while there pal, but in the end, Odd the Magnificent won yet again!"**_

_**The two of the laughed and left the room, meeting up with Aelita and the others. X answered the question before it was asked, "They went to the other room to spar. We were going to go watch. Do you want to come?"**_

"_**Go see Zero get his blade handed to him? Definitely!" Axl answered. They started walking towards the other training room.**_

_**Back at the room however, Layer was in the same position Alia was in. Layer was a female reploid with long purple hair and white and orange body armor. She too was a computer navigator as well, but she specialized in the effects of other reploids. Zero and Ulrich were in the same dull room as Odd and Axl started in.**_

"_**So, where will we be duking it out huh?" Ulrich asked.**_

"_**Here," Zero replied. He pulled out his saber and dashed towards him, jets flaming, saber glowing. His saber was a long, green, blade of light. It was a very sophisticated weapon. Ulrich pulled his two sabers, simple katanas, out from the back of his clothing, were he kept his sheaths, and bloacked his saber. He made a spin kick, attempting to make his opponent fall, but instead, Zero leaped back and pointed his saber at him. Ulrich just smirked and ran after him, blades crossed and ready to strike. Zero sliced his blade diagonly. Ulrich brought a saber up to defend himself, then used his other saber to cut Zero. His chest was slightly cut, and small bits of electricity could be seen. He jumped over Ulrich, then jumped again in mid-air to put distance between the two of them.**_

"_**Whoa! Wait a minute, how's that even possible?" Ulrich demanded.**_

"_**Humans aren't as skilled at defying nature as reploids. Maybe that's 'cuz humans are natural and reploids aren't. That's just a guess." Zero then changed his saber into a long and glaive. This spear like weapon was long enough so that he didn't have to get to close to attack his enemy.**_

_**At that time, Yumi and the others had arrived to watch the fight. "Alright Ulrich! Looks like you made a cut!" Odd joked. "Now just get back to action!"**_

_**Zero charged in, thrusting his spear at Ulrich's stomach. Ulrich used both his blades to block, but his body was slammed into the wall. Zero then turned his weapon so that it's hilt slammed into his body, and sent him flying off to the left. Ulrich lay on the ground, and Zero put his weapon away.**_

"_**Oh no! Ulrich are you alright!?" Yumi cried. Zero walked over to Ulrich and held his hand out to him.**_

"_**Good match Ulrich. You're one of the few to actually put up a fight." Ulrich looked up at him and smiled. He took his hand and stood. They walked out of the room together, and met with the others.**_

"_**Ulrich are you alright?" Yumi asked.**_

"_**Yea Yumi, I'm fine. What about you Zero? You need that scratch patched up?"**_

"_**Hmph. Please, I've had worse injuries," he joked.**_

"_**Alright," X began, "That's enough action for one day. Why don't we call it a day?"**_

_**Sirens started going off and a loud computer sound saying "WARNING! WARNING!" filled the room.**_

"_**Guys, this is Pallete. Come to the command center, quickly!"**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A.N. Cliffhanger! Ha! And after all the time you waited for this chapter, you've got a cliff hanger! Doesn't that just suck? Well, the sooner I see people wanting more, the sooner I post. R+R please! ^-^**_


	4. Chapter 4

Code X

Chapter Four - Assigned

The reploids and teenagers hurried to the command center where a large monitor was located above them. A black robot, created looking like a general with the military like hat and armor, stood looking at the screen with a green female character with a long blonde like structure for hair.

"General Signas, Pallette, what's the situation?" X asked. The black robot turned and saw the odd looking humans. He stared at them for a moment, then turned his attention back to the screen.

"Take a look for yourself," He responded. They looked up at the large monitor. It had the word "WARNING" flashing bright red, then cut to show a shot of the Earth. Eight dots appeared on the globe and white lines were begging to draw out from them.

"It seems, eight 'roids went Maverick," said Signas.

"What!? Why so many? We killed Lumine and Sigma, why would so many mavericks appear at once?" asked Axl.

"What the heck is going on here?" Odd asked. Zero turned to him and the other teenagers.

"Mavericks. You see, we as reploids have advanced technological circuitry that gives us the ability to emulate emotions, think on our own, even learn as if we were human. However, because of that power, it can be corrupted from even the simples things to make us go Maverick. We here at Hunter Base, hunt down and destroy mavericks to keep the peace."

Odd stared at him blankly. "Um, could you say that in English please?"

"Odd, he's sayin' that they're like the repair men and police put together who stop bad guy robots who get busted like a computer," Aelita answered with a slight giggle.

Alia and Layer sat down in the two empty seats to Pallette's right. Alia in the middle, Layer to the right. The three of them began typing. The white lines that came from the circles on the globe now had pictures on the ends of them.

"Alright, as usual you'll be teaming up to take these guys out," Pallette started.

"Wait a minute, we wanna help," Ulrich blurted out. Signas turned to the teen. He looked at him, up and down, as if evaluating him. He then walked off passed all of them.

"Fine," he said. "Just don't get hurt out there."

"Well, I guess if they're going with you, that'll make seven able fighters right?" Layer asked.

The teens looked at each other and thought about it for a bit. "Actually," Aelita began, "I'd like to stay here and help out. So it'd be six."

"Good, then three teams of two can go out to any three mavericks of their choice. Just be careful out there guys, it's dangerous," Alia said.

"Well, I want my old buddy Zero on my team," Ulrich said.

Axl put his arm around Odd and said, "Guess that means we'll be partners. Looks like X gets to work with…Yumi right?"

Yumi nodded and walked over next to X. X looked at the screen intensely. He saw there was one in Neo Japan who looked like a samurai, one in Egypt who looked a pile of sand, one in the barren wasted land they once called New York who looked like a pile of scrap.

"How about those three? You guys alright with them?" he asked.

The warriors nodded and each Hunter took their teams to a different teleported to meet with their individual enemies.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sorry it's so short. I figured I'd give you a cliffhanger. ^-^ R&R please.


	5. Chapter 5

Code X

Chapter Five - Quartz

X and Yumi's teleporter had sent them to Egypt, the hot and sandy part of Africa that hasn't changed in the years Yumi was supposed to be in school. X looked around and saw sand. Sand was everywhere, nothing else.

"Why would there be a Maverick out here? Or any reploid for that matter," X pondered. Yumi looked around as well and only saw sand. The idea of a robot going crazy around a place like this was unthinkable.

"X, what exactly are we supposed to be doing out here? I don't even see this…'Maverick'."

"Well, usually we go through a rigorous amount of running, jumping, and blasting of smaller 'roids who also went maverick. However, I think this might be an exception."

Just as he finished his sentence, a giant gust of wind blew a large amount of sand into the air, forming a sandstorm. The winds threw the sand about in a furious manner.

"You were saying?" Yumi asked jokingly.

X sighed and said, "Well, when this kind of thing happens, that normally means the Maverick we have to fight is about to appear."

A high amount of sand from the gust formed together in the shape of a body, legs, arms, and all. His head wouldn't have even been distinguishable had it not been for his bright green eyes.

"I…am Quartz. Why have you come to this desert? Have you come to finish me? Am I causing you…trouble?" The reploid's voice was soft and calm. Anger hadn't even seemed possible in someone with such a soft voice.

"Quartz, it has been reported that there has been Maverick activity. You are hereby under arrest. Please come quietly so violence isn't required," said X. The Maverick raised his two arms, as if in a surrendering motion. X began walking towards him, cuffs in his hand. Yumi placed her hand on one of her fans.

Two steps away from each other, Quartz's hand begin to fall apart and land into the ground. X gasps for a short moment then looks back up to the accused reploid. As his eyes met with Quartz's, his body was drifting away into the air. X became baffled and looked around to see where he might end up. A scream is heard and X turns his head to Yumi. Quartz had and arm around her and a hand pointed in her mouth.

"If you move, I shall blast sand into this girl's mouth until it fills her body and dies," Quartz commanded. X stood there, staring at his opponent's technique. Yumi tried to shout for help, but her mouth was blocked by the enormous amount of sand Quartz had collected to be his hand. X removed his buster from his body and fell to the ground. Quartz threw his other hand into the air and a giant pile of sand covered over X's body. Yumi started to try and scream as loud as she could. Quartz made a small chuckle and threw the girl over to X. Yumi slammed into the dirt and threw a fan towards her opponent.

Quartz hand was cut off and the sand that was covering X removed itself. He jumped at his buster part and quickly equipped it to his body.

"Charge…Shot!" His buster began to glow green and a small green bullet ejected from his part and shot through Quartz's eyes. The bullet slammed into the main circuit breaker that connected his eyes, making them visible. His systems were shut down, and the sand become normal once more.

"Well, I guess you owe me one," said Yumi.

X chuckled and responded, "Well, I guess so. Of course, I wouldn't have had to worry about it if you didn't get captured."

They laughed together, X contacted Alia, and they were sent back home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's been so long. I was trying to get through some personal problems. But now…

Axl - Do I get to fight now?

Odd - Yea, I want some action!

Me - …Maybe….No…

Both - NOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo!

Me - R+R please.


	6. Chapter 6

Code X

Chapter Six - Black Robot

Zero and Ulrich had arrived at their location. The area, the ruins that was once known as New York. Zero looked around and sighed. He'd been to this area twice before Once to save X from Vile, and yet another time. The time in which he met Axl.

Ulrich looked around, astonished at what he saw. He had heard stories about how cool New York was with all of its lights and people. But now, seeing this rubble, he was disappointed.

"Alright, let's go," said Zero. Ulrich nodded and followed, no questions asked.

The two of them jumped from pile to pile of garbage and slashed many smaller mavericks along the way. At one point, there was a huge wall in front of them, block their way. Zero jumped into the air.

"Zero, buddy, I don't think that's gonna work," Ulrich suggested. Zero ignored him and jumped again, in midair. He then slapped is body onto the wall and continued double jumping until he reached the top.

"What!? That's impossible!"

Zero laughed and shouted back, "You need help getting up?"

Ulrich turned around and walked away from the wall. When he became five feet away, he turned back to the wall and bolted towards it, running up it at high speed.

"Who needs help now?" Ulrich remarked. Zero smirked and they walked the rest of the way.

A shout of pain was heard and they sprinted ahead. Zero using the jets in his legs to dash forward, and Ulrich using his Super Sprint - the technique he uses to move at high speeds. When they had arrived at the location of the scream, they found a strange, black robot gripping the Maverick they were sent to destroy.

"Civilian! You are acting as a vigilante. You are both hereby under arrest," Zero commanded. The block robot threw the Maverick into the air and fired a rapid barrage of bullets at him, destroying him.

"Who are you!?" Zero shouted.

"You mean he isn't with us?" Ulrich asked.

Zero shook his head. "No. I've never seen him before in my life."

The black robot turned to them and said, "You're wrong Sissy Robot. You and I met once…" With his body turned to them, they saw he had a wide head with yellow stripes. His body mainly black with small yellow stripes going around it. You could say his coloring was that of Ulrich's, only reversed.

"Sissy Robot, have you accomplished your mission?" he asked.

"Just who are you!?" Zero shouted.

The black robot laughed insanely and answered, "Well, just tell Megaman that Bass is back for another match…" With that, he disappeared. Zero's eyes were wide and his body was shaking. He wasn't sure why, but fear filled his body. Except, he wasn't scared of the robot, but of himself. How will this all turn out for him? He pondered on this as he and Ulrich returned to base.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aw man, another cliffhanger. Well….if you want more, R+R!!!! ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

Code X

Chapter Seven - Another New Robot

Axl and Odd had arrived in Neo Japan. The area in which they were located was a replica of feudal Japan, the age of the samurai. The trees, water, and air were so clean and fresh, you couldn't tell they were all artificial.

"Well, let's get started," said Axl.

"What!? We can't go slow and enjoy the sites?" Odd whined.

Axl chuckled and remembered when he thought the same way. But since the his incident with his white armor, he became a little more serious.

He thought back to that day. It was just a normal day of training, each of the Maverick Hunters taking turns in the training room, set to the obstacle course mode. Axl's turn was about to begin. He knew his stage was going to be the same room that everyone else went into, but the course that was going to be loaded was a mystery.

"So uh…what ya got for me? Something really easy I bet," Axl joked. The computer loaded the area. It was an underwater level, one that Axl had never been to. He began running the usual tactics of going through the area, destroying small Mavericks, and reaching the end. However, once the door to the final area opened, Axl's body started shaking and his chest hurt. He shook it off and went into the room.

Odd shouted" Hey! Axl! You in there!?" Axl blinked his eyes and realized he was on a mission with Odd. He nodded and motioned for the two of them to go on. It was the usual array of small Mavericks and obstacles. They reached a long gaping hole from one ledge to the next.

"So uh…how do we move on from here?" Odd asked.

"Like this," Axl responded. He picked up Odd and used his hover jets to float over the gap. He grunted and complained, "Kid you're really heavy." His jets then gave out and they started falling to their deaths. They screamed in fear of dieing. However, a red robot jumped down into the hole, picked the two of them up, and carried them to the top.

The red robot had with stripes, a yellow scarf, a large shield on his back, and a black visor. He spoke, a deep and calm voice, "Are you two alright?"

Odd laughed and nodded. "Yea thanks to you. What's your name buddy?"

He remained silent for a moment. He turned around and asked, "Before I go, have you two seen a black robot by the name of Bass? I thought it was your pal here but…"

Axl responded, "No, we haven't. I'll keep my eye out though. Thanks again."

The 'roid jumped and ran off. The two of them looked at each other and continued on their mission. They reached the Maverick's location and prepared for a fight. The samurai Maverick appeared, unsheathing his sword.

"Who dares enter my dojo!?" he shouted.

Axl began firing his bullets from his guns. Odd looks at Axl and decides he should start firing too. When he turned his head to look at his opponent, he saw the samurai was deflecting all of the bullets and charging forward. He sliced his sword at Axl, barely missing as the black reploid jumped backwards. He then kicked Odd in the stomach and sent him flying.

"Odd!" Axl shouted. He raised his hands and exchanged his pistols for a giant ice gattling. His many ice bullets fired at the samurai. The Maverick dodged the bullets and laughed.

"Is this all you foolish Hunters can do?"

"Axl! Can't you do something about this!? You're the fancy robot here!"

Axl's breath was heavy as he remembered his white armor and the incident. That day…when he reached the "boss" of the area, he used his white armor. The armor he obtained after the battle with Lumine. After he destroyed the Maverick and the room returned to normal, he was still furious. He shot his bullets all over the training room, destroying windows and hunters. It was total chaos.

"Axl! Look out!" Odd shouted. Axl looked and noticed the Maverick's blade was about to cut his throat. But, before the blade could make contact, a blast of energy shot the Maverick, destroying his central processor, located in the area where a human's stomach would be located. The two heroes look to see the red robot from before. He smiles and disappears again. The two hurry back to base to tell the others what had just happened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yey!!! Another chapter!!! ^-^ Well, R+R please!


	8. Chapter 8

Code X

Chapter Eight - Blast From The Past

After the teenagers and the hunters had returned to the base, they met together with Signas, Alia, Layer, Pallette, and Alia. They began discussing their separate adventures.

"Well, I have to say I was scared when Quartz caught me, but I knew I'd be fine with a guy like X around," Yumi said. She giggled and X smiled back at her. Ulrich glared at the reploid and Zero spoke up.

"Well, the two of us found something interesting. A black robot by the name of Bass said he was ready for another battle with someone named Megaman."

"Bass!? That's the name of the red robot that saved our lives said he was looking for!" Odd shouted.

Ulrich asked, "You think the red guy and Megaman are the same guy?"

X shook his head. "I don't think so. My full name is Megaman X. For all we know, Bass was talking about me. Thing is, I've never even heard of Bass before."

The computer started whining a loud siren noise and a flash of red went off.

"Oh come on! More Mavericks or something?" Yumi asked. Layer looked on the computer.

"Sir, you might want to see this," she said. The group looked up at the computer screen and saw that all of the mavericks were being destroyed one by one.

"What's going on here!?" Zero shouted. No one had ever seen something as insane as this.

Suddenly the sirens got worse and a voice said "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! ALL FIGHTERS REPORT TO THE FRONT GATE!"

"The four of you stay here, the three of us will go see what's up. We'll call if we need backup," said X.

The kids nodded and the robots took off.

***************

At the front gate, Bass was shooting everything. His bullets slammed into walls, people, and equipment everywhere. Explosions continued to go off. "Come on out Blue Bomber! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Not if I have something to say about it!" Axl shouted as he fired at the robot. Easily dodged, he laughed.

"Maverick! You will be destroyed!" Zero shouted. He rushed him, blade ready, but Bass stood still.

"Zero! Wait it could be a trap!" X shouted. Before Zero could stop moving, Bass dashed in front of him and grabbed him with his right hand emitting a dark aura.

He smirked and said "You should have listened to the fake." He blasted the darkness out of his hand and shot through Zero's body. He gasped for air as his body was sent flying behind his friends with chucks of metal missing.

"You'll pay for that!" X shouted. He charged up his buster as Axl fired a barrage of bullets at him. Bass dodged each and every little bullet and appeared behind him. He fired and shot his left arm off. X shouted and released his fully charged buster shot. Bass took the hit and laughed.

"That one actually hurt. Now it's my turn to- ahh!" A giant buster shot hit him and sent him into the ground. X turned his head to see the red robot from Zero's story. He jumped down and handed Axl to X.

"Get him some help. I'll get the other one and help him too. That is, if I'm allowed in."

"No one's going anywhere Protoman!" Bass shouted as he shot another bullet. Protoman pulled his shield out and blocked it, following up with a shot of his one. Bass then began to run away.

"Protoman? Is… that you? I've heard that you were one of the early models is that true? Do you know who I am? Do you know my past? What about Dr. Light?"

"In time. For now, let's get your friends healed and rest up. I'll explain the rest inside."

"Yea buddy, don't you worry about a thing. We'll go and take care of that black robot," said Odd as he and the others appeared.

X shook his head. "No it's alright. Let's just rest up."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh wow now that's a cliffhanger. Will Protoman tell X the answers he seeks? Is he trustworthy? And what of Jeremy back home? How has he been handling things? R+R For all the answers!


	9. Chapter 9

Code X

Chapter Nine - Surge of Emotions

As the injured hunters were sent to the infirmary, the others followed. The nurse reploids set them up in tubes. The nurse explained that they were being healed mentally and physically. Their minds were being protected from any Maverick infestations and thier bodies were being repaired with more powerful parts. X and the others were sitting between the tubes and watching as thier friends were being healed. Zero and Axl awoke from a temporary shutdown used to check thier brains. The results were being sent to the head of the medical department.

"Alright Protoman, time to explain," said X. He was in no mood for waiting as he had to watch his friends come close to death, his base attacked, and all at the hands of a mysterious black robot.

"Alright, let's start with the story of who I am. I am Protoman. I was the prototype used to create robots in the year 20XX. After my systems were corrupted and I was stolen by Dr. Wily- an evil scientist who worked with my creator- my creator, , made a new robot. His name was Mega. He was a helper robot along with Roll. After they became lonely, he created a dog for them named Rush. One day, Dr. Wily took over some of 's robots for evil purposes. No one was able to stop them. So, Mega bravely decided he would fight to protect the world. He became Megaman. He could copy his defeated foes abilities and adapt. He was the first of his kind and the only one who stood up to Dr. Wily. He defeated him at every turn. Eventually, he got sick of losing, of course this was after Megaman saved me from being corrupted. He created Bass instead so he could fight and kill Megaman. He too was beaten, but never destroyed. One day, Dr. Wily...was killed. Megaman ended up killing the doctor after he realized how many lives were lost to his evil. However, because of his murdering, he was frozen and sent away, never to be awoken again. Before the doctor died...he was working on an even more powerful robot than Bass...Zero. How Zero awoke I do not know, but, beccause Megaman was sent away, Dr. Light began making a new robot. His name was X. But... X's capsule was lost after...an incident. Zero awoke and was filled with pure evil. He broke into Dr. Light's home and killed him. It was too late though, X and I were sent away in capsules, Megaman was still safe, and Roll was out being frozen. Rush died so he wasn't to be concerened about."

All were silent as they heard this long story. They were amazed at the things said.

"So...Zero's evil!? Then...why are you helping him? And if he killed Dr. Light, why is it when he speaks to him via the armor capsules, he's always nice?" X asked.

"Simple...Dr. Light wiped his memory and froze him in a capsule as well, as a wish for Zero. Though he was evil, Dr. Light saw good in him. In return, he asked that he die, allowing the world to live on and letting him have a chance to try and be friends with his former friend, Dr. Wily. I'm not sure how the armor capsules come about, but I guess only the genius would know. Maybe he's not dead, but deemed dead."  
"Um...what does that mean?" Odd whispered to Ulrich.

Ulrich laughed and said, "It's ok, I barely know what it means but I'm guessing it means that they are just saying he's dead even if he's not."

Axl and Zero both looked away from them. Zero felt ashamed of his past. Axl thought about the incident and wondered if he'd ever go maverick like that.

"You're...lying. You're lying to me! You're lying!" X shouted as he ran out of the room.

"X wait!" Yumi shouted. Protoman held his arm up and shook his head.

"Leave him be. Besides, we need to get you guys to sleep," he said to Axl and Zero. "We should go and rest up for a while."

Zero turned around and hid his tears from his friends.

******************

Back in the present, Jeremy was woking hard on his computer. Since the departure of his friends, he had not slept at all. He'd been working on a model to go into Lyoko and find the problem. While he already had the model ready, he hadn't the skills. Not to mention he had to cover for the disappearence of his friends and stop William's attacks.

"It's time," he said speaking to himself. "It's time I finally go to where the others vanished. Maybe I'll find a clue as to what happened."

As he prepared to go into Lyoko, he sighed and took one last look into the lab in case he wouldn't return. He typed the combination for the timed trip to Lyoko. As he hit enter, a strange, bright light appeared in front of him. A sillouette appeaered in front of him. It was a red robot with long flowing blonde hair. His armor looked like it suffered a lot of damage.

"What-what are you!?" Jeremy shouted.

"My name is Zero. Jeremy, you are needed. The two of us must go into...Lyoko(?) and go through the portal."

Jeremy winced and looked at the clock. He still had a couple minutes before the scanners would activate so he nodded and ran down into the scanner room. He thought nothing of whether or not this was a Xana attack. Ever since the teens left, Xana hadn't attacked. William continued to move and attack in an odd pattern though, as if looking for something.

The two stepped into the scanners and were teleported to a white sector that was completly empty. The so called Zero looked around the area.

"So where are we?" he asked.

"This is a sector I made to test my skills and do other miscellaneous things. You see the things in Lyoko are quite-"

"I asked where we were not for a science lesson. Man, why did Ceil stick me with this mission?"

Jeremy sighed. His Lyoko form looked like that of an American punk. Since Lyko creates the image you want to look like the most in your subconcies, he looked like this, seeing as how he hated being made fun of for not being cool. His weapon was a spear attached to his back. He had a hat on the was turned to the side, torn clothes, and a strange tatoo under his left eye.

"Well, from here I can teleport us to the exact location we need to go to. But first tell me, how did you know my name? Why are you here and what's stopping me from deleting you here and now?" Jeremy figured now would be the best time to ask questions since he was stronger in Lyoko than the real world.

"I am Zero. I am from the year 22XX. I was originally created in 20XX but reawoke in the year 21XX. You see, my past self is probably just now meeting up with your friends and finished being injured by the robot known as Bass. I have already lived through all this, even though my memory isn't as great as I want it to be. I need you to go to the future, my past, so that we may help defeat the evil at hand and I can be able to live on without these scars."

Jeremy blinked for a moment and came to the conclusion that anything was possible.

"Alright, so you know how to get there? After all, you're the one who suggested to come here," he said.

Zero replied, "As a matter of fact, I want you to take us to the very location that your friends disappeared. If we do, we can acess the portal, go the future, and save everyone."

"But what about William? I can't leave him here to reak havoc!"

Zero shook his head. "This is the year 2009 and you're able to use a program to return to the past yet you don't understand the quantam physics behind theoretical time travel in this era?"

Jeremy glared at the robot and teleported the two of them directly in front of the area where his friends disappeared.

When they arrived, they saw a raging vortex in front of them. Zero looked at the human, nodded his head toward the portal, grabbed his hand, and together they jumped into it, appearing in any time possible, hopefully it would be the right time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author-Done. You want more R+R!!! ^-^

Bass- Yea or I'll kill you all!

Author-Do you want to be expelled like the Starforce characters? I will ban you from this story!

Bass- I'll be good.


	10. Chapter 10

Code X

Chapter Ten - Reunion

Zero and Axl, the two skilled hunters, suffered a painful defeat to the mysterious Bass. Thier pride was hurt. But it went farther than that. They were hurt from the story Protoman told them as well. What were they supposed to feel? Both of them could turn Maverick at any minute.

X wasn't too happy with the story either. His best friend...killed his creator? It's because of him that he doesn't know anything about himself or his past? The pain wouldn't disappear.

Ulrich and the others were also effected by the story. It reminded them that they should always stay as close as possible. They thought back to the times Xana tricked them into fighting each other. That made thier friendships stronger and closer. They knew if they would have had to go through learning something like that, they'd be in serious pain too.

Protoman, feeling like a third wheel, decided to do something to help everyone out.

"Why don't we go out and patrol some areas? With the eight of us, it shouldn't take that long."

He waited for a response. X and the other hunters continued looking sadly into the floor. Odd jumped out of his seat.

"Ya know, Proto is right. We need to get off our butts and do something! Come on guys, what do ya say?"

The group remained silent and waited for something more suitable to be suggested. As if by signal, a siren went off saying "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" They all jumped up and Signas's voice came over the intercom "The intruders are located in the training facility. Please, leave it to the professional Hunters to take care of the situation!"

Automatically, the group looked at each other, nodded, and ran off in the direction of the training facility. Each of them running at full speed, every member's attittude was serious. Not even Odd was able to joke about this. After all, what if Bass came back with a new partner? The announcement did say "intruders" after all.

Jeremy and the future Zero arrived into the Maverick Hunter building. Immediately, sirens started going off and red lights began flashing. The two looked around confusedly. A maverick hunter came to the computer, as the two were in the training room, and activated a maze like area filled with enemy reploids.

"What!? What's going on here?" Jeremy shouted. He wasn't the only one confused. Zero was confused as to why they would attack him when he looked only slightly different from his past self.

The two of them looked around as steel walls surrounded them and enemies appeared in front of them. Zero and Jeremy pulled out their weapons, a saber and a long naginata – a type of spear, and began hacking and slashing their way through the 'roids as they searched for an exit.

"Tch, some welcoming party," Zero groaned as he cut another foe down.

"Tell me about it. I thought this was supposed to be safe!?" Jeremy complained.

"You're telling me kid!"

As the two arugued, they stopped, seeing in front of them a large squad of fighters comprised of the Lyoko gang, the Maverick Hunters, and Protoman.

"Guys!? Is that you!?" Jeremy shouted, exciteed to see his friends after all this time.

"Hey who are you?" Yumi asked, unknowning of the person in front of her. None of them have seen that form before.

"It's Jeremy. So X, Zero, Axl, recognize me?" The future Zero asked. The hunters stared as the looked at the Zero in front of them. It was true he looked like Zero, but they weren't sure how it was possible that there could be two Zeroes. It had to be a fake.

The two sighed. Zero began talking again. "I am the future Zero. I come from the year 22XX. I am here to help you. I brought along Jeremy, from the year 2006, so the two of us can help you to stop the problem you guys are going to encounter."

"Is it Bass!?" Axl shouted.

He shook his head. "No…it's the two of you," he said pointing at Axl and Zero.

"That's a lie!" X shouted.

"Actually," a familiar said, "I think he might be right!"

Everyone turned to see William, his blade pointing at them. His face was wearing that cruel and evil smirk he always seeemed to wear since Xana had posseded him. He had black and red clothing on and his blade was that of a buster blade, a large sided blade with a small hilt.

"William!? What are you doing here!?" Ulrich shouted. He'd never liked William, whether he was controlled by Xana or not. This was because Yumi had more of a crush on William than him.

"He must've followed us through the portal!" Jeremy shouted.

Axl looked at him and laughed. "So what? He's just some kid right? Let's take him down!" He aimed his gun and started firing.

"Axl! Don't!" X shouted. He knew they wouldn't be concerned if it was just a common enemy. William smirked and quickly swung his blade around and deflected Axl's bullets back to the group, forcing them to duck to dodge them.

William raised his blade into the air and black fog escaped from his blade and covered the room, making what few enemy 'roids were left, go hay-wire and have Xana's odd, circular symbol on them. The 'roids then charged at them.

"Shooters! Take them out! Close fighters! Team up with me and we'll take him out!" The future Zero shouted. It seemed he had become accustomed to giving orders, seeing as how he was the only one to give them in his time.

Immediately, the group listened to him. Aelita, Axl, Odd, Protoman, and X, began shooting at the rouge training machines, and the two Zeros, Ulrich, and Jeremy, rushed in against William.

Author - Dun Dun Dun! What will happen in the battle? Who will win?

William – Does he always do this?

Bass – Yup.

Author – Tune in next time to find out!


	11. Chapter 11

Code X

Chapter Eleven – Time

The warriors fought vigoursouly, tried to destroy their enemies. Axl, X, Protoman, Yumi, Odd, and even Aelita, were all firing every shot tey had, keeping the mechanoloids at bay. Zero, the future Zero, Jeremy, and Ulrich were all running back and forth, clashing their blades with William's.

"Pathetic as always!" William shouted as he swung his weapon back at them, sending them flying. He then let out his heavy, dark, maniacal laugh.

"Tch, we should be able to take this guy!" Zero groaned.

Jeremy said nothing. He instead dashed forward, his blonde hair flowing backwards at the velocity of speed creating a high pressure wind, and peirced his spear forward. Willliam held his blackened blade up in defense. His face showed him struggling, his teeth baring against each other.

"Now! Shoot now!" Jeremy shouted.

The future Zero hid his Z-saber away, a bright green blade with a triangular shape – different from that of the original Zero's Z-saber, and pulled out his automatic buster, a gun like weapon in the shape of just that. He aimed his weapon at the X.A.N.A. symbol on his forehead.

"Die…," He said calmy, firing a mid-powered charge shot. The small green shot flew at his head, but was deflected, sent back to the future hunter, by a single purple shot.

After dodging the shot, noticing that the rouge mechanaloids had been finished by the others, everyone, save Jeremy, turned their heads to see Bass standing their, wicked smile, smoking buster.

"Bass!" Protoman shouted. "I'll finish you, once and for all." He fired a large, full scale buster shot at him. Bass laughed and seemed to evaporate away, then reappear to the side of Jeremy. He fired another rapid shot and blasted Jeremy away, landing onto his side, grimacing in pain.

"Jeremy!" Aelita shouted. She then bore an angry scowl and fired her pink aura blasts at him. William stepped in and blocked for him with his weapon.

"Let's go…," William said with an uncertain voice.

"Why!? We're winning!"

William ignored him, leaving. Bass spat onto the ground, said "Goodbye for now Hunters." He then leaped away, waving his hand at them in a mocking motion.

Everyone ran to Jeremy, making sure he was alright. He seemed to be ok, just a bit of damage done to him. Footsteps were then heard. A blue robot appeared. He seemed to look like X, his blue armor and green eyes, yet he had look look of old age about him. Protoman's mouth went a gap as he saw the robot.

He spoke, "Good to see you again, Proto."

Protoman's body shook as he saw him. "Megaman," he said, "is that really you?"

"Megaman!? My ancestor!?" X shouted in shock. His body began to tremble as well at the sound of his name. Zero soon started to quake when he realized that was the name from the story. The future Zero only sighed.

"Now that everyone is here…," he began, all eyes turning back to him," I can fully explain things. First off, Jeremy is from 2009. I'm guessing you guys didn't know that. You see, he is from a different universe created only because you four were sent into the future. I'm an alternate future version being sent back in time knowing most of this only because the files were in histroical texts. As for Megaman and the others…it seems this "X.A.N.A." is to blame for that as well."

"X.A.N.A.! Of course!" Ulrich shouted. He pounded his fisst into his hand and waited for the rest of the story.

"Wait I'm confused. Jeremy isn't Jeremy, you're not Zero, and these guys aren't real?" Odd said with a confused tone.

Aelita sighed and explained, "He's saying, because of X.A.N.A. there are a lot of alternate realities."

"Oh, well that makes more sense. So if we defeat X.A.N.A. everything will go back to normal?"

"In theory that's right," The future Zero replied.

"So in the meantime," Megaman began, "Our large number of forces need to work together to try and defeat him before he does permanent damage. Understood."

In unison, they all shouted, "RIGHT!"

Well, that's all for chapter eleven. Tune in, inspire me, and wait for Chapter Twelve. ^-^


	12. Chapter 12

Code X  
Chapter Twelve - Maverick

Commander Signas had called a meeting to discuss important matters. They were only waiting for Odd to arrive.

"Man, where is he?" Ulrich complained.

Odd, as if on que, came rushing in. "Sorry I'm late!"

Comander Signas cleared his throat. "We may now begin. I've called this meeting to discuss the matter of working in teams. The first team will consist of X, Axl, and Zero. They shall be named the 'Huneter Group'. The next group shall be of Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita. You will be called the 'Human Squad' -"

"That's stupid! Can't we be called the 'Lyoko Warriors'?" Odd groaned.

"Fine," he responded. "And lastly, Megaman, Protoman, Jeremy and the future Zero shall be called 'Team Blade'. Any questions?"

Odd raised his furry, purple paw into the air. "Can't we call him something else?"

Ulrich laughed. "What is it with you and name's today?"

The future Zero spoke up, "Call me Zello*."

Yumi then raised her hand. "Don't you think it's unfair the the 'Hunter Group' is the only one with three instead of four?"

A man in black armor, wearing a black circular hat with purple hair, holding a playing card, entered the room. "I am the fourth member. Name's Spider young lady."

Zero shouted immediatly - the other hunters too shocked to speak - "That's impossible! Spider was some loser made up by Colnel Redips!"

He was refering to a time, a few years back, when he and X were sent on a mission to work with a leader called Colnel Redips to destroy the Maverick group led by Epsilon. While on thier adventures, they met a bounty hunter called Spider. He'd helped them through many dificult fights. However, he was once seen blowing himself up to save Zero and X.

Later, they discovered that it was Colnel Redips in disguise. He was actually just trying to get his enemies out of the way, something he'd accomplished with X's help.

Spider sighed and waved his hand. "I know my name was thrown around in the dirt, but I'd like to make up for it. That's why I'm here." He then held out his hand. "Nice to meet you all. I wish I could say 'Nice to see you again' though." He chuckled lightly, hoping to lighten the mood.

Megaman smiled and shook his hand. "Well, now we're all even and powerful."

Odd's stomach growled and he began to complain about eating. Signas told him of buying human food in the city and that Axl and Zero would accompany them. Odd jumped with joy and the teenagers left the building.

"So what exactly do you guys eat?" Odd asked the reploids.

"We don't. Though we do have to take the time to sleep and repair our systems, we don't need to eat," Zero answered seriously.

Axl then laughed hysterically after seeing Odd's face.

When they finally arrived, the humans began to eat thier fill. Zero and Axl turned thier heads, hearing an explosion. A green war machine, a large gun placed onto his shoulder, smashed through the wall.

"Vile!" Zero shouted.

"You'll never get rid of me!" Shouted the robot. He then fired a bomb from his left shin. Zero and Axl leaped out of the way.

"What are you guys doing?" Yumi asked. The adolescents were staring at them very strangely for they only saw the two jumping around and screaming at the air.

"What!? What do you mean!?" Zero turned his head and saw an image of the teens, bloody and dead. Axl turned and saw the image as well.

"How could you!?" Axl shouted. "I'm gonna kill you! White armor, on!" His armor then changed to be white with purple stripes instead of his original black with red stripes.

"Black armor on!" Zero's armor then changed to the color black and the two of them stared angrily at thier foe.

"What are they doing? They are screaming at air!" Ulrich shouted.

Zero began swing his saber around as Axl began firing in random directions. The people in the cafe had to run and hide in order to avoid the attacks.

"Hey knock it off!" Aelita screamed. "This is crazy!"

Zero and Axl were only seeing this "Vile" character and wasn't being destroyed. They began to breath heavily as they grew exhausted.

"We need more power!" Axl shouted. Zero nodded and the two of them began to shout loudly, appearently increasing thier strength. Odd stopped and noticed a trail of darkness flowing into Zero and Axl's direction. He then trailed it back to William.

"William! Laser Arrow!" Odd fired a laser from his paw, but William jumped into the air and laughed. "My work here is done. I'll leave."

"What!? So William is making the two of them crazy?" Aelita asked.

Zero and Axl stopped shouting and turned to them. "No," they said in unison. "We are completly sane now." They paused for a moment and stared at them. "Now die humans!"

Author – Oh my god! I updated! Sorry it took so long. I've been have a lot of computer troubles….again. ,.,

Bass – Yes! Now my trouble can start again!

Megaman – You weren't even in this chapter.

Bass – No!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Code X Chapter 13 - Betrayed

Zero and Axl stared at the humans with deadly intent. They seemed to have a blood lust.

"Woah guys, what are you doing!?" Odd shouted. Zero then dashed forward, his saber being slashed at a left diagonal cut to Ulrich, who blocked it by brining out his two sabers at the last second.

"What in the world!?" Ulrich asked. Axl laughed and fired his bullets rapidly at Aelita and Yumi. Odd ran in front of Aelita and brought up a round purple shield. Yumi deflected the shots directed at her by using her fans.

"Well if that's how you wanna play, fine!" Ulrich then pushed Zero off of him and used his triplicate technique to create two clones of himself. "Go!" The clones then charged at his supposed allies.

"Now! Let's get out of here!" Yumi shouted. The humans then ran out of the building and hurried back to Hunter Base.

**********

Several hours later, the reploids were in disbeleif of the two's betrayl.

"No! That's immpossible! Zero would never leave us! Never!" X shouted in sadness.

"Remember, X.A.N.A. can do what ever he wants to to machines. And technically Zero and Axl are machines," Aelita explained.

"This is just like that time..." X remembered.

Spider sighed, "Well, we may have lost them for now, but if we beat this X.A.N.A. guy, shouldn't they go back to normal?"

"Yea! That could work!" Ulrich exclaimed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 13. Sorry for the short chapter, just not able to think of anything more without giving away the rest of the story.


	14. Chapter 14

Code X Chapter 14 - Heart troubles

X was sitting silently as the other members sat together in the Command Center. The loss of Zero and Axl was a great one. Not only in terms of power, but in the spirit and morality of the Hunters and other fighters.

"So that's what going Maverick means...," Aelita brought up. It was true, this was the first time that the human warriors saw someone actually turn Maverick.

"This reminds me of when I had to fight my friends...," Megaman remebered.

You see, back in the days of 20XX, the days of Megaman, Protoman, and Bass, Megaman watched as an evil scientist named Dr. Wily took his friends and rewrote thier programming. Protoman was once a vitcim. Bass was his creation when Prtoman failed, and even he wasn't strong enough to win.

"Listen, moping around like this all day isn't going to solve anything. We need to find them and drag them back here," Spider said.

"He's right. After all Mega, isn't that how you saved me?" Protoman reminded him.

X thought back to the days when Zero died, then the time when his virus was used to attack, as well as the time he thought that Zero had died yet again. He was also worried about Axl's safety as well. After all, there was that time in the training room where he shot everyone and everything.

"Everything will be fine. Or else, I wouldn't be here, right?" Zello told them. The others stared at him for a moment, then, after realizing what he meant, thier faces brightened with glee.

"Yea! Ha ha! Axl and Zero are gonna be A- Ok!" Odd exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat.

"Alia, lock onto Axl and Zero's coordinates. We're gonna go after them," Spider said confidently. He turned his head to X and asked, "If it's ok with you X."

X sat there a moment. He looked as if he was pondering deeply on something. Then, he rose and said, "You're right. I can't just sit and whine about this. I have to do something! Come on! Let's go!"

End of Chapter 14

Author – Oh no! Another short chapter! But come on, I gave you three chapters at once, just because I'm nice like that.

William – Rargh!

Bass – Shut up. No one –

Odd – Shut up. No one cares about you Bass.

Bass – Darn it!


	15. Chapter 15

Code X Chapter 15

Alia and the many other navigators were busy typing away on thier computers, trying to find the rouge hunters Axl and Zero. X, of course, still didn't feel too great about all that had happened. It was an obvious thing to see as well since everyone in the orginazation could tell X was hurt. Everyone was. After all, they'd not only lost two powerful fighters, but two great friends.

"Hey Ulrich, can I talk to you for a second?" Yumi asked, her face holding a slight pink blush.

Ulrich, blinking and confused, simply answered with a head nod and a "Yea. What's up?"

She took a deep breath and said "Ulrich ... I know we've been through this thousands of times and we always keep going back and forth whether or not we are friends ... or something more."

Ulrich chuckled in a slightly annoyed tone. "Yea no kidding. But why bring that up now? Don't you think we have more important things to worry about?"  
She sighed and looked away from him. "I know but ... I wanted to make things clear ... in case something bad happens."

Ulrich's face began to grow red as well. "O-Oh yea? And what's your final decision on the matter?" He said. In his mind, he wanted nothing more than for her to say she wanted to be more than just friends. You see, the two of them had always had this type of relationship, ever since the day they first met. The two of them clearly like each other, but neither of them would admit it. They also went through so many different kinds of drama that thier feelings always seemed to change.

"W-Well Ulrich, I-" Yumi's words were cut off as Jeremy walked up to them.

"Hey guys. What are you talking about?"

"N-Nothing. I'll be seeing you later Ulrich," Yumi then ran off in embarressment.

"Am I missing something here?" The oblivious Jeremy asked.

"No. Don't worry about it. Anyways, how's X? He doing any better?" Ulrich needed to change the subject as quickly as possible to distract him from Yumi.

"Well, so far, nothing's working. He won't even talk to me about how a reploid is supposed act towards a human. And any time Zello goes near him, he freaks out and gets even more depressed."

"Aw man. That's not good. We gotta hurry up and find those two so we can get X acting as his usual self again."

"I guess so. I haven't really been here long enough to know what he was like before."

Ulrich shook his head and laughed, walking off with his old friend and enjoying himself.

**********

Elsewhere, lie an island off the coast of what use to be Russia, lie a government controlled holding cell for Mavericks. Many of them were senctenced to prison because of human slaughter or murder of another reploid.

It was free time for the inmates and they were all doing thier usual routine of talking and trading spare parts.

One reploid - one with an orange body, built for common household tasks, and slicked back white hair - seemed out of place. He didn't possibly look to be a murderer.

A large reploid stepped before him and bellowed, "What're you doin' in 'ere? You don' look like you could kill even the tiniest li'l bug." He then laughed in his face, bending over and spitting on him.

The reploid smirked. "This is why I'm here." He then thrusted his right arm through the central processing unit of the behemoth and he fell instantly.

"Boss!" Some of the inmates shouted. "We're gonna kill you ya squirt!" They charged at him without hesitation.

"Fools." The mysterious reploid spun in a one hundred eighty degree turn, leaving a trail of bullets behind him. The jail 'roids were destroyed. He then laughed to himself as he began to walk out of the facility, into the free world.

Author - Cliffhanger! Who could this reploid be!? Will X ever be happy!? What will Yumi's answer be!?  
Spider - Read the next chapter to find out. Hope to see you there.


	16. Chapter 16

Code X

Chapter 16 - Here We Go Again

X and the others were running together into the command center as the familiar sirens rang through the maverick hunter building. It seemed to be normal for the Lyoko Group.

Upon arriving into the command center, they witnessed Commander Signas in front of the usual large screen as Alia, Pallette, and Layer began to type on thier keyboards, bringing an image up on the screen. The image then split into a triangle and showed three different parts of the world. It zoomed in on the areas known as "Voltech City", "Ironty", and "Steelocks".

"It seems," Commander Signas began, appearently knowing that they have arrived into the room, "that we have a maverick situation on our hands. We'll have to put the search for Axl and Zero on hold. For now, Lyoko Warriors will head out to Voltech City, X ..." he paused as he thought of how X was alone.

"X and I will go to Steelocks, if you don't mind Commander," Zello interjected. He was hoping that if he worked with X, he would remind him that everything will be fine.

"Right. Spider, you will take Megaman and Protoman with you to Ironty."

The fighters all nodded and grouped up with thier assigned members, heading for the teleportation devices.

Author - Short Chapter! Nothing happened! How boring!

Signas - Hey I actually got to talk this ti-

Bass - WHERE AM I!

Author - Tune in next time for three fights all in one chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

Code X - Chapter 17 - Maverick Storm

Ulrich and the other humans were teleported to the area known as Voltech City to destroy a Maverick who apparently has been stealing the electricity of the town.

"You know guys," Aelita started, "this will be the first Maverick we ever faced without X or any other Hunters help. Do you think we can handle it?"

"Of course we can Princess. Don't you worry," Odd commented. He then made a victorious smile and thumbs up.

A deep chuckle was made and the others turned to see Jeremy following.

"Woah! Hey there Einstein! What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Spider?" Odd asked in amazment.

"If you'll recall, Commander Signas did not give me a specific team to go with, so I decided to go with you guys. After all, he did say the "Lyoko" Warriors. That includes me doesn't it?"

Ulrich smiled and kept walking next to Yumi. "'Course it does. Come on Buddy."

The three of them began walking ahead, but Aelita's face seemed to show despair. Odd stayed back to talk with her.

"What's the matter Princess? Aren't you happy to be with Einstein after all this time?"

She made a deep sigh and answered, "Well it's just, that doesn't seem to be our Jeremy. There's something different about him, you know?"

Odd tilted his head, his tail swaying slightly. "What do you mean?"

"He just seems... angrier, colder, like he's not still that same guy we knew..."

Odd walked over to her bright, pink body and put his soft paw on her shoulder. She looked over to see him smiling brightly. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll see everything will be alright."

With tears forming in her eyes, she smiled and hugged him.

"Hey! What's taking you two so long!" Yumi shouted to them. They blushed, let go of each other, and ran over to them.

Meanwhile, X and Zello were alone in Steelocks. They were combing the area for the Maverick. X seemed distracted during the search. Zello kept his usual calm composure, his long, blonde hair flowing behind him as he dashed through.

"Did you find the Maverick yet Zer- Zello?" X's voice stopped due to his sadness.

Zello clenched his fist and stopped in his tracks. He then turned his body to face him, bringing his fist to X's face.

As X flew through the air, sliding into the ground, Zello shouted, "Enough! You need to get over it! Zero's fine and he will stay that way! If you stop crying and feeling sorry for yourself you can find him sooner and drag him back to us! Stop being so selfish!"

X, lying on the ground, looked up at him, his face in shock after what had occured. He lowered his head and seemed to be pouting.

Spider, Megaman, and Protoman were working together in Ironty to find thier own Maverick. However, all was silent. Protoman never spoke, Spider was a bit on the quiet side, and Megaman was always serious when it came to the lives of others.

Commander Signas had the three navigators watching each of the three teams. He watched as all of these, what should have been private, events occured. He stared intently on the screens all day. He saw the Mavericks on screen, all preparing to ambush the teams. He shouted at the screens, as if the members could hear them, "Watch out!"

Author - Oops. Looks like I lied. No fighting. :D

Bass - Darn it! I wanted -

Mystery Reploid - No one cares what you want

Bass - Argh!

Author - Tune in next time for the battles! For real this time! :D


	18. Chapter 18

Code X Chapter 18 - Battle

All but the Lyoko Warriors heard Signas's shout of warning. That made the robotic fighters stop in thier tracks and turn back to back.

Axl appeared before Megaman and the others, his white armor glowing brightly.

"Well hello there. Ready to get filled with bullets!" Axl laughed meniacly, firing his bullets to hit the ground at them. The mechanical heroes didn't flinch. Megaman and Protoman had so much experience fighting, they knew the bullets wouldn't hit. As for Spider, he was able to sense that the two of them weren't scared, so why should he be?

"Hey, you two are skilled enough to take this guy down no sweat right? So, why not let a rookie like me take a shot at him?" Spider suggested.

Axl, in a sense, raised a brow towards this card player. "You? Take me down? That's not gonna happen!" He started firing off his array of bullets directly at Spider's chest. Megaman and Protoman looked at each other, nodded, and jumped away to watch as the two of them battled it out.

"If the time comes ... I'm jumping in." Protoman said. Megaman nodded and watched with him from a distance.

Spider raised his hands up together and slammed them down before him, blasting an array of cards at the bullets.

"Ha ha! What's the matter? Don't like to dance? I can do this all day Spider!" The words were spat out as he engaged his hover jets and began firing.

Spider made a grunt and side stepped his way out of the bullets. The bullets kept getting closer and closer. He just wasn't fast enough to escape them. He then stopped and rolled towards the flying opponent and threw a card at his leg.

"Argh!" Axl shot the card away, giving Spider the extra second he needed to continue the assualt. He began to throw a mass array of cards at Axl. It was time for _him_ to be on the defense. Axl landed to the ground, but Spider didn't let up. He continued to throw his cards, forcing Axl to duck and roll away.

"Tch. Looks like you're better than I thought. I'll just be leaving. You win this round, Spider the Fake." Axl then teleported away.

During all of this, the Lyoko Warriors were amazed to find William land before them. His dark aura emminating before them.

"Well well well, if it isn't our ol' buddy William. How're you today?" Odd joked.

"Fools. You're not in Lyoko anymore. Once I kill you, you're dead," he responded.

The adolescents gasped in fear as they realized William said was true.

Ulrich scoffed, "Yea right. You're just trying to scare us."

William made a smirk and threw his blade at the crew, the large weapon spinning in circles.

"Look out!" Yumi shouted. The four original members leaped out of the way, but Jeremy pulled out his spear, using it to block the weapon.

"Did you forget, I'm your worst nightmare." Jeremy moved his weapon so that the blade would be sent flying off behind him. While the blade was still in the air, he pushed forward, his spear thrusted forward for a piercing blow to his opponent's chest. The possesed foe turned to smoke and went below him, sliding past all of the Lyoko Warriors to retrieve his blade.

Yumi threw her fans at him, however, William easily deflected them with his blade.

"What's the matter William? Don't feel like fighting!" Ulrich shouted as he sprinted towards his opponent. The two of them clashed thier blades.

Odd rolled to his left, a slab of rubble laying before him. He used this land as a barracade as he began firing Laser Arrows. William took notice of the shots and pushed Ulrich off of in just in time to roll away.

Aelita shouted, "Energy Field!" and fired her pink blasts at him. His blade was swung in time to deflect the orbs. Jeremy took this oppurtunity and came in from the air, his spear flying downward, ready to pierce through his skull. William grabbed the spear and flew the blonde across the arena, slamming him into Ulrich and Yumi.

"Jeremy what're you doing? You'll kill William!" Yumi shouted. Jeremy only spat as he got off of her and the two love birds.

"We have to beat him eventually."

William grunted. "I'll let you live a little longer." He then took to his smoke form and slithered away once again.

Meanwhile, with X and Zello stood face to face with the black armored Zero.

The two 'roids stared at their former ally.

"Long time no see X," Zero scoffed.

"Why Zero! Why are you doing this!" X shouted. Zello didn't give him time to respond. He fired a single buster shot at him. "What are you doing Zello? That's our comrade!"

Zello made no attempt to look at him. He began to charge the power of his buster. "If a friend tries to kill you ...," he then dashed and leaped forward, his Z Saber unsheathing as it clashed with the Black Zero's Saber, "you fight back!"

"Not bad. But you're nothing than a pathetic copy," Zero spat. He then began to push Zello back with the power of his Black Armor.

Zello then smirked,. firing off a fully charged buster shot at the warrior before him. "Copy? I'm no copy. I'm still the one and only Zero. But you can call me Zello." He then used a long, chain rod to pull Zero back to him, then grabbed his head with a single hand, slamming him into the ground, skidding his body against the ground, then sending him flying through the air.

X sat back, terrified at the battle of the two Zeros. His best friend was a Maverick fighting another version of himself from the future. What the hell was he supposed to do! What! What! WHAT!

He then snapped out of it when he noticed Bass standing in front of him, his buster's barrel pointed directly at his face. X then dashed away as the purple shots narrowly missed him.

"What's the matter? Don't wanna play with your old friend the sissy robot? I'll play with you."

"Bass. You're an old school robot who is now classified as an enemy maverick and will be terminated as such. Turn yourself in!"

"Terminated? Ha! You're definatly not anything like that earlier version of you. Megaman is much more powerful. But you, you can kill. I like that."

"I've never killed. I've only finished enemy Mavericks."

"Yea yea. Listen, I'm leaving now. Have fun watching your two friends battling it out." He laughed meniacly and disappeared.

"Wait!" X shouted, but it was too late. He turned his attention back to the two Zeros. They were panting heavily as it was obvious the two were exhausted.

"Ha ... ha... ha... Not bad...For a copy."

"I could say the same ... about you."

Zero stood straight up. "We'll do this another time." He too disappeared.

Signas had all three fights recorded for future references. The three navigators then teleported the groups back.

Layer looked at Zello and X. "So ..." She really had no idea what to say.

Pallette smiled and made a thumbs up. "Way to go on coming back A Ok."

Alia smiled and nodded. "Pallette's right. Way to go guys."

Author - And with that, another chapter down~!

Bass - Yea but it took you forever to write it.

Author - Shut up!

Zello - Heads up for next time.

Author - I promise I'll try harder!


	19. Chapter 19

Code X

Chapter 19 - Another New Foe?

Everyone but X, Megaman, and Protoman were exhausted from thier battles. Together, they watched the recordings of thier fights while Commander Signas and the Navigators tried to help them pin point locations of enemy weaknesses and where the fighting styles were flawed. Everyone's eyes seemed so dead locked it was unbelievable!

Meanwhile, outside of Hunter Base, the orange bodied escapee from Russia stood outside, a menacing smirk slapped onto his face. He raised his right arm, pointing a single finger at the east section of the base's wall, and fired an incredibly powerful white laser, blasting through and destroying many an innocent Hunter.

Immediatly, sirens were blaring and the hero's looked surprised.

"Alia! Bring up the emergency on screen, now!" Commande Signas shouted.

Alia did as she was told and typed in the necessary keys to have it brought up. There, everyone watched as this mysterious Maverick walked through the hole he had created.

"What are we going to do? Some of us are too tired to fight!" Odd complained.

"We fight," Megaman said, stepping forward. He had a stern look about him as he held up his right arm, fist clenched.

Layer looked shocked. "But, Odd has a point. We can't send exhausted fighters into battle."

X stood tall, standing next to his predocessor, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'll go with Megaman. Protoman, if you feel up to it, you should join us."

Protoman was leaning against the wall, the pose becoming very popular for most people in the group. He kicked himself off of it and made a silent nodded.

"Right. Let's go!" X shouted. The three of them then ran out to the east section of the base.

The destructive reploid was walking slowly, slicing his hands through any and all Hunters who tried to stop him. One after another fell in pain as they were chopped in half.

"Stop it!" X shouted as he fired a mid-charged buster shot at him. He merely smirked, slapping it away, sending it flying into another Hunter.

The other heroes joined him, all three busters point directly at him as they stood five feet away from this muderous maniac.

"So good of you to come, X," he said in a low, sadistic voice.

"Who are you! How do you know my name!" X shouted furiously at the white haired reploid before him. He was enraged that he stood in a room filled with sliced corpses of fellow Hunters all about him.

The killer laughed slowly, only chuckling slightly. He then began to laugh more, his laughter becoming a roar as it boomed through the graveyard of recently split Hunters.

"Who am I? Who am I!" He shouted insanely. "I'll tell you who I am." He raised his arm again, pointing his finger at Protoman. He then raised his left hand, pointing it's finger at Megaman. He then fired off the assaulting white laser from both fingers.

Protoman quickly threw his shield in front of him while X used his dashing abilities to knock Megaman out of the way. The three looked behind where Megaman was standing to see that he had destroyed yet another section of walls and Hunters. Protoman then looked to see his shield cracked. He threw it down, not wanting it to be destroyed completely.

"Come on guys, let's take this guy down," Protoman said furiously.

Author - Oh no! The mys-

? - Shut the hell up! This is my show now!

Author - Noooo! But I made you!

? - HA HA HA! Tune in next time to see me destroy these pesky Hunters!


	20. Chapter 20

Code X

Chapter 20 – Making Headway

The battled between the four continued on. The mysterious Maverick continued to try and slice his claws through the three legendary warriors.

"Protoman!" X shouted as he watched his opponent dash towards the red robot. He quickly threw up his shield, blocking the attack. He then smirked as his body flew forward. He then slammed the shield downward, throwing the Maverick into the ground. He quickly jumped back to his friends, buster pointed at the fugitive.

"Very good. Now tell me, what do you think you're doing? Have you ever stopped to think 'Maybe I can do this without fighting.'?" He then boomed out with laughter.

Megaman and X both stopped as they had always thought that. Fighting always seemed like the only option so they had always taken it. X especially had wanted more than anything to stop all the fighting.

"Guys snap out of it!" Protoman shouted as he fired a fully charged blast at their opponent. "This isn't the time to be dealing with your idealism. Ready your weapons!"

The Maverick laughed hysterically and pointed his right claw at Protoman. "Yes. Keep that leadership. You might need it. I'll be off while you deal with your philosophical issues. But I'll leave you with this. My name … is Enimul." He then seemed to have teleported out of the area.

Protoman continued to stare out into the distance where Enimul had once stood. He then quickly turned to his allies to make sure they were alright.

"P-Protoman … I'm sorry I was too weak to fight," Megaman had said apologetically. Protoman merely shook his head.

X and the others then rejoined the group. Odd quickly gave them a congratulatory cheer. "Way to go guys! You made him leave!"

Yumi and Ulrich nodded in agreement.

Commander Signas grew angry. "I'm getting tired of all these intruders on our base. I say, we find their base of operations and take them out."

Everyone quickly turned their heads to the commander in shock.

"He's right," Spider chimed in. "If we want to end this, we have to hit them at the heart."

"But where could that be?" Aelita asked confusedly.

"She's got a point you know," Alia agreed.

It seemed that the negative outlook was begging to become contagious. However, Jeremy slammed his spear's bottom onto the ground, causing everyone to look at him.

"I think I know where they might be. Think about it, if they are working with X.A.N.A. and William, don't you think they would be at the factory in France?"

"But remember, Zello said it himself," X started, "The only way we're going to be able to fix everything is if we kill this X.A.N.A. thing. Do you guys have any idea how to kill it?"

The Lyoko Warrior's silence was answer enough.

"Wait! What if we create a weapon that could destroy X.A.N.A.? Kind of like an E.M.P.?" Layer suggested.

"If we do that, we'd have to make sure none of us are caught in the blast," Spider interjected.

The group was silent for a moment. Then, Odd laughed. "Well, I guess this means the Magnificent Odd has to go in and take them down."

The group laughed for a moment, thinking he was only joking. Then, they stopped and realized he was right. Only the Lyoko Warriors could use this weapon since they were all humans.

"That's great! Now we know we can use it! Now … the question is, how do we make it?" X exclaimed happily.

Jeremy then said, "Why don't we work on feeding the five of our weapons with the energy? That way, we can all work together to take him down."

"Great. Then let's get to work on it right away. Lyoko Warriors, you will stay out of battle so that you may remain in top condition for the assault. If anything comes up, let X and the others take care of it." Commander Signas stated.

With an agreeing cheer, they all began working on the new weapons.


End file.
